koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Daikoukai Jidai V/Discoveries
Discoveries in Daikoukai Jidai V retain their original function from previous installments. This time, however, they are mostly found in excavation sites and can be shared to other countries in exchange for fame and money. Each country has their preferences for their rewards; the higher the grade, the greater the payout. Excavation Sites Excavation sites are a test for adventurers. The player must first search for a digging site in the menu. When a site is found, the player must keep examining its surroundings to confirm the digging site. Progress meters and percentages determines when the adventurers can explore it. Every action to this point takes five energy per confirmation push, and the results for finding a site are randomized. Some discoveries are also found through this method. Players can keep examining to obtain extra gold and materials. Once a site has been confirmed, the player can start digging the vicinity. Digging is a mini-game which plays like Minesweeper. The screen shifts to a field of unturned stones. Click on a stone to try to find hidden treasure. Rocks may reveal pirates or nothing, but they will start to glow green to hint the next treasure box's location. If rocks glow purple, they may contain a trap or ambush. Sometimes, a gold rush effect will take place, allowing players to obtain three times the amount of treasure found for a brief moment. Any type of digging uses adventurer points which can be restored by gaining a level, traveling at sea, or by using items. This is one of the best methods for obtaining lapis lazuli and gifts for waitresses. Each digging site has five tiers; completing all of them rewards the player with jewels. Port Maps ;Adriatic Sea Adriatic Sea - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 Adriatic Sea - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 Adriatic Sea - Ruin Map 3 (UW5).png|Map 3 ;Amazon River Amazon River - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 ;Arabian Peninsula Arabian Peninsula - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 Arabian Peninsula - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 ;Arabian Sea Arabian Sea - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 Arabian Sea - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 ;Asia Minor Asia Minor - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 Asia Minor - Ruin Map 3 (UW5).png|Map 3 Asia Minor - Ruin Map 4 (UW5).png|Map 4 ;Baltic Sea Baltic Sea - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 Baltic Sea - Ruin Map 3 (UW5).png|Map 3 ;Bay of Bengal Bay of Bengal - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 Bay of Bengal - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 Bay of Bengal - Ruin Map 3 (UW5).png|Map 3 ;Black Sea Black Sea - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 Black Sea - Ruin Map 3 (UW5).png|Map 3 Black Sea - Ruin Map 4 (UW5).png|Map 4 ;Brazil Brazil - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 ;British Isles British Isles - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 British Isles - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 British Isles - Ruin Map 3 (UW5).png|Map 3 ;Caribbean Sea Caribbean Sea - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 ;Caspian Sea Caspian Sea - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 ;Central Asia Central Asia - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 ;Central Europe Central Europe - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 Central Europe - Ruin Map 3 (UW5).png|Map 3 ;Chile Chile - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 ;Coast of Japan Coast of Japan - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 ;Congo River Congo River - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 ;East Africa East Africa - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 ;East China Sea East China Sea - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 East China Sea - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 ;East Maghreb East Maghreb - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 East Maghreb - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 East Maghreb - Ruin Map 3 (UW5).png|Map 3 East Maghreb - Ruin Map 4 (UW5).png|Map 4 ;Egypt Egypt - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 Egypt - Ruin Map 3 (UW5).png|Map 3 Egypt - Ruin Map 4 (UW5).png|Map 4 ;Greater Sunda Islands Greater Sunda Islands - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 ;Guiana Guiana - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 Guiana - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 ;Gulf of Mexico Gulf of Mexico - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 Gulf of Mexico - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 Gulf of Mexico - Ruin Map 3 (UW5).png|Map 3 Gulf of Mexico - Ruin Map 4 (UW5).png|Map 4 ;Iberian Peninsula Iberian Peninsula - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 Iberian Peninsula - Ruin Map 3 (UW5).png|Map 3 ;Indian Ocean Indian Ocean - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 ;Isthmus of Panama Isthmus of Panama - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 ;Madagascar Madagascar - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 Madagascar - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 ;Mid-Atlantic States Mid-Atlantic States - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 ;North American East Coast North American East Coast - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 ;North China North China - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 North China - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 ;North Nile River North Nile River - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 North Nile River - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 ;North Sea North Sea - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 North Sea - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 North Sea - Ruin Map 3 (UW5).png|Map 3 ;Norwegian Sea Norwegian Sea - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 ;Peru Peru - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 Peru - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 ;Rus' Rus' - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 ;Sahara Sahara - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 Sahara - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 Sahara - Ruin Map 3 (UW5).png|Map 3 ;South Africa South Africa - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 South Africa - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 ;South China South China - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 ;South China Sea South China Sea - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 South China Sea - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 ;South Nile River South Nile River - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 South Nile River - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 ;Southeast Asian Islands Southeast Asian Islands - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 ;West Africa West Africa - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 ;West Coast of France West Coast of France - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 West Coast of France - Ruin Map 3 (UW5).png|Map 3 ;West Maghreb West Maghreb - Ruin Map 1 (UW5).png|Map 1 West Maghreb - Ruin Map 2 (UW5).png|Map 2 West Maghreb - Ruin Map 3 (UW5).png|Map 3 ;West Mediterranean Sea West Mediterranean Sea - Ruin Map 3 (UW5).png|Map 3 West Mediterranean Sea - Ruin Map 4 (UW5).png|Map 4 Discovery List :* acquired as a tier completion reward. A~B= |-|C~F= |-|G~J= |-|K~M= |-|N~Q= |-|R~S= |-|T~Z= |-|Unsorted= ;Treasures Shiny Mineral (UW5).png Ruby Stone (UW5).png Purple Stone (UW5).png Diamond Stone (UW5).png Opal Stone (UW5).png Emerald Stone (UW5).png Crystal Ball (UW5).png Golden Pin (UW5).png Jeweled Crown (UW5).png Jeweled Necklace (UW5).png Silver Crucifix (UW5).png Silver Neck Ornament (UW5).png Turquoise Necklace (UW5).png Golden Pendant (UW5).png Floral Necklace (UW5).png Floral Jewelry (UW5).png Peacock Jewelry (UW5).png Beaded Bracelet (UW5).png Gold Ornamental Piece (UW5).png Intricate Amulet (UW5).png Ancient Gold Sculpture (UW5).png Gold Deity Statue (UW5).png Golden Knight Armor (UW5).png Golden Ornamental Wear (UW5).png Golden Treasure Collection (UW5).png Golden Relics (UW5).png Gold Seal (UW5).png Golden Beast Sculpture (UW5).png Gold Chair (UW5).png Palanquin (UW5).png Gold Mask (UW5).png Golden Jar (UW5).png Golden Lamp (UW5).png Gold Drinking Vessel (UW5).png Precious Goldenware (UW5).png Golden Plate (UW5).png Gold Disc (UW5).png Golden Circle (UW5).png Pirate Coin (UW5).png Precious Coins (UW5).png Ancient Coins (UW5).png Silver Candlestick (UW5).png Silverware Tea Set (UW5).png Crystal Container (UW5).png ;Objects Letters (UW5).png Eastern Letter (UW5).png Eastern Scroll (UW5).png Old Note (UW5).png Fragmented Message (UW5).png Inscribed Stone (UW5).png Sculpted Tablet (UW5).png Ten Commandments (UW5).png Steel Helm (UW5).png Bronze Armor (UW5).png Roman Armor (UW5).png Ancient Cloak (UW5).png Medieval Dress (UW5).png Old Cloth (UW5).png Lion Banner (UW5).png Monster Mask (UW5).png Old Artifact (UW5).png Dream Catcher (UW5).png Golden Rattle (UW5).png Hooked Net (UW5).png Shell Pouch (UW5).png Old Flute (UW5).png Old Cross (UW5).png Old Wheel (UW5).png Old Remains (UW5).png Shattered Brick (UW5).png Jagged Rocks (UW5).png Sacred Rock (UW5).png Blue Lantern (UW5).png Board Game (UW5).png Wooden Box (UW5).png Ornamental Box (UW5).png Ornamental String (UW5).png Ancient Ship (UW5).png Sunken Ship Remains (UW5).png Mummy (UW5).png Ancient Blade (UW5).png Long Saber (UW5).png Shiny Katana (UW5).png Stone Axe (UW5).png Golden Poleaxe (UW5).png Chinese Halberd (UW5).png Old Javelin (UW5).png Ornamental Staff (UW5).png Feather Bow (UW5).png Rifle (UW5).png Long Paddle (UW5).png Fanned Paddle (UW5).png ;Sites Abandoned Area (UW5).png Abandoned Ruins (UW5).png Ancient Settlement (UW5).png Old City (UW5).png Stone City (UW5).png Wilderness Ruins (UW5).png Ancient Pillars (UW5).png Ancient Fortress (UW5).png Unexplored Pyramid (UW5).png Sculpted Ruins (UW5).png Old Castle (UW5).png Wilderness Settlement (UW5).png Oriental Pavilion (UW5).png Spire (UW5).png Inner Chapel (UW5).png ;Plants Wreath (UW5).png Dried Flowers (UW5).png Daffodil (UW5).png White Flower (UW5).png Yellow Roses (UW5).png Venus Flytrap (UW5).png Desert Plant (UW5).png Pine Tree (UW5).png Lily Pads (UW5).png Shrub Maze (UW5).png Grass Pattern (UW5).png ;Geography Starry Sky (UW5).png Tundra (UW5).png Scenic Area (UW5).png Unknown Mound (UW5).png Desert Valley (UW5).png Tall Mountain (UW5).png Sinkhole (UW5).png Bermuda Black Hole (UW5).png Arctic Ocean (UW5).png Ocean View (UW5).png Ocean Shores (UW5).png Glowing Light (UW5).png Peninsula (UW5).png Valley River (UW5).png Fertile Stream (UW5).png Divided River (UW5).png Shallow Stream (UW5).png Great Pond (UW5).png Mountain Stream (UW5).png Large Falls (UW5).png Majestic Falls (UW5).png Mountain Falls (UW5).png Cavern Falls (UW5).png ;Land Animals Parrot (UW5).png Passenger Pigeon (UW5).png Wild Bird (UW5).png Brown Owl (UW5).png Condor (UW5).png Eagle (UW5).png Lion (UW5).png Brown Wolf (UW5).png Bison (UW5).png Horned Mammal (UW5).png Rhinoceros (UW5).png Moose (UW5).png Bluebuck (UW5).png Antelope (UW5).png Saiga (UW5).png Camel (UW5).png Llama (UW5).png Snouted Mammal (UW5).png Kangaroo (UW5).png Raccoon (UW5).png Sable (UW5).png Koala Bear (UW5).png Wombat (UW5).png Gray Langur (UW5).png Gorilla (UW5).png Land Reptile (UW5).png Orange Frilled Lizard (UW5).png Horned Turtle (UW5).png Red Frog (UW5).png Stag Beetle (UW5).png ;Sea Animals Otter (UW5).png Black Seal (UW5).png Wild Orca (UW5).png Spotted Shark (UW5).png Sturgeon (UW5).png Pufferfish (UW5).png Bottom Dweller (UW5).png Fresh Eel (UW5).png Sea Coral (UW5).png ;Artwork Egyptian Illustration (UW5).png Ancient Painting (UW5).png Religious Pair Portrait (UW5).png Medieval Painting (UW5).png Crucifixion Painting (UW5).png Ancient Relief (UW5).png Classical Relief (UW5).png Historical Relief (UW5).png Sculpted Rock (UW5).png Artistic Relief (UW5).png Patterned Wall (UW5).png Sculpted Wall (UW5).png Headless Statue (UW5).png Buddha Statue (UW5).png Buddha Sculpture (UW5).png Dark Silver Statue (UW5).png Deformed Statue (UW5).png Dark Egyptian Statue (UW5).png Disfigured Statue (UW5).png Prayer Statue (UW5).png Hindu Statue (UW5).png Ancient Relics (UW5).png Gold Maiden Figurehead (UW5).png Sphinx Sculpture (UW5).png Tanuki Sculpture (UW5).png Human Bust (UW5).png Sculpted Human Head (UW5).png Stone Mask (UW5).png Old Mask (UW5).png Ornamental Mask (UW5).png Valuable Mask (UW5).png Skull Sculpture (UW5).png Hanging Ornament (UW5).png Ancient Fragment (UW5).png Ancient Inscription (UW5).png Relief Statue (UW5).png Carved Rock (UW5).png Brown Pot (UW5).png Painted Pot (UW5).png Clay Jar (UW5).png Gray Jar (UW5).png Sculpted Jar (UW5).png Elaborate Jar (UW5).png Bronze Vessel (UW5).png Porcelain Vase (UW5).png Painted Vases (UW5).png Category:Gameplay